


There are two kinds of people

by vkfarenheit



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: And apparently two kinds of hotdogs.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	There are two kinds of people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentochi_0102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentochi_0102/gifts).



> And Bruce is a pro at both of them.
> 
> For lovelastart's prompt "hotdogs" .

~°~


End file.
